I Just Want to Stay With You
by Splenda
Summary: Things are tough out on the battlefield. But what happens when things turn wrong and Riza never gets the chance to say what she means? RoyAi...


_Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, but that would be so cool wouldn't it?_

_Author's Note: I don't know. I read something and it just kinda inspired me to make this._

He looked at her as they sat by candlelight. Night crept over the sky overruling the sun. The little tent held only a few people, all of them tired. Many sleepless nights had passed out on the battlefield. It was almost as bad as Ishbal some said. But, they had never been there and seen its horrors. He had and they burned in his memory. The blond cocked her gun and turned to look into his obsidian eyes. He stared into her burning auburn ones looking for any sign of fear. He found none.

"Sir, I was told to give these to you," she said handing over some pieces of paper with writing scribbled over them.

"Thank you Hawkeye," he replied watching her as she stood to leave. Without thinking he caught her hand. She gave a small gasp and turned to stare into his deep inky eyes again. Confusion filled her own as she felt the warmth from his hand sink into hers. She didn't pull away and niether did he. He could have stayed like this forever but it was forbidden by military laws.

"Riza…" he started. He felt her tension as she heard her first name echo in her ears. He himself was surprised that he had said it.

"Riza, are you scared out there?" he had been meaning to ask the determined woman this for awhile. She never showed any fear out on the battlefield. Her eyes were always cold, unfeeling. He wished they weren't. He wanted to see their warmth, the secret mysteries in their depth.

She looked at him curiously as if to ask why he wanted to know. She was silent for a few minutes before pulling her hand away from his and casting her eyes to the side.

"No, for a good soldier never fears what lie ahead. I'm strong for my team and its leader," her response came cold and emotionless. She looked back at him long enough to salute before leaving out of the tent. He sat in silence his eyes glued to the place she had once been. His hand turned cold as a cool breeze blew in. he missed her warmth already. He sighed and laid down closing his eyes to the world.

Roy stepped out of the tent and onto the battlefield. Fog covered the ground. He groaned walking through the cold air. Fog caused hazards when there was any type of battle. No one knew who or where they were shooting and ended up killing their own comrades. He scouted out his female subordinate and made his way to her. She was shooting with no mercy into the white air. She looked at him as he approached. He raised his hand and flames flew in the opposite direction.

"General, be careful!" she warned, watching his actions.

"It'll be fine, just concentrate on where you're shooting," he responded finally coming to a halt before her.

"Haw- Riza. I have one more thing to ask you."

She looked at him again with curiousity as to what he would ask. She nodded for him to continue ducking behind a pile of dirt to avoid flying bullets. Roy followed suit before continuing.

"If I died here, would you be sad?"

Surprise filled her features and she thought over her words carefully. Finally, she nodded and laid her eyes on him. "Yes, I would be sad at the loss of a great commander."

The man sighed. He had hoped there would be something in that one moment, but there was nothing. Just cold empty words. Riza started to shoot leaving him to turn over her words.

An hour or more had passed and nothing was said between them. Roy stood, using alchemy. The fog still remained and it was still impossible to see anything. Riza was still shooting off bullets into the distance. Screaming, gunshots, and explosions filled the air. At every gunshot, a person dropped to the ground. Terror rose in the hearts of many.

Roy raised his hand to use alchmey once more but the flames never came. His eyes went cold and he stopped moving. He stood still for a few seconds before falling to the ground. Blood leaked from his body. Riza gasped and turned to look at her commander. His breathing was going slower as she leaned over him. He coughed, pain filling his body. He looked at her with pleading eyes.

'_No, I can't die here! Not like this. Please just let me stay with her for a little longer!' _he thought his eyes beginning to glaze over. His breath was starting to catch. Riza looked frantically for the source. Her eyes widened as she looked at his chest. A single bullet had pierced his heart. Tears started to fall from her eyes and burn her cheeks. Roy reached a hand up with what strengh he had left and wiped them away.

"Don't cry for me," he said softly, barely able to get any words out.

Riza grabbed his hand and held it against her face. "Don't die! You can't die! There's so much left for you to do. General…. Roy you can't!" She used his name as tears poured down her face.

"Riza, there's something I've wanted to tell you for a while," he stared at her glistening auburn eyes. Pain filled his heart as he saw her like this.

"Roy, no, you can tell me later! You're going to live and become Fuhrer and… and." She looked at him with begging eyes as he began to take his last few painful breaths. He groaned and his body shook. Blood had already begun to cover the entire area around the two, soaking both of their unifroms. Pain was etched across his face as he looked at her.

"Riza, I lo-" he stopped midsentence and his eyes closed.

Riza yelled and looked down at him. "No! Roy, you can't die! No, Roy, I love you!" She yelled the last three words and they echoed across the battlefield. She collapsed, her head on his bleeding chest. Tears crashed down onto his lifeless body and she clutched at him, not wanting to let go.

For once, there was silence.

Fin

_/sobs/ I can't believe I just wrote that! Oh well, there will be another story that's happy! As a matter of fact, I'll start writing it right now!_


End file.
